whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Archived release dates
The astute will notice I've powered through a bunch of release dates over the last couple of days. Feel free to check my work. In fact, I encourage it; I want to get the most accurate listing possible, here. For the large swathes, I took my WW catalogs, and worked my way from the oldest to the newest. Any delayed products would thus be pushed forward, and so the most recent would always be the most accurate. I've got 'em going from 2002 to the current date, either as hardcopy or as PDF. I've been pretty careful to keep a fairly accurate record starting with the release of the new WOD. Coincidentally, this is also the same time WW changed over their website. For the further details, I hit up the web archive of the older release date pages. The first I'm aware of to track releases by date rather than just by month: http://www.white-wolf.com/Retail/ReleaseSchedule.html At the end of 2002, WW switched over to the following pages: http://secure.white-wolf.com/catalog/releaseschedule.tpl (intended for general public viewing) http://secure.white-wolf.com/catalog/ReleaseScheduleRetailer.tpl (intended for retailers) I did the same thing, starting with the oldest and moving forward. Those latter two pages were both up around the same time, but were archived at different periods, so I had to sort of mentally combine the two lists and jump back and forth, chronologically. I worked off the assumption that the closer a page was to a release date, the more accurate it would be. So a page from May 11 would be pretty accurate if it said a book was coming out on May 14 (or May 9 for that matter), but much less accurate for a book coming out on November 3rd. However, due to an absence of other available data, I went with what I had. There's also an Exalted collectors checklist, which covers the period from Exalted's release to the release of Exalted Second Edition. At that, it only covers Exalted products. But it gives a good idea of when "valid" release dates are. Comments, corrections, criticisms are welcome and encouraged. Thanks for helping out, guys. --Ian talk 05:10, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :Very nice. I think the only problem I've spotted so far was a re-release of Transylvania by Night; just letting others know if they spot any re-releases to note them as such. BebopKate 04:07, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :: I'm tempted to just remove them entirely, personally, but as long as they're marked as re-releases they should be okay. :: Some other pages I need to mine for info: * http://www.white-wolf.com/products/1997release.html * http://www.white-wolf.com/products/1998release.html * http://www.white-wolf.com/jan-june99.html --Ian talk 14:36, 21 May 2007 (UTC) : Hm, I'm slightly confused. Is there a page with the list of products and when they were released? Where is everything archived? Moogle001 18:22, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :: So far, just various year pages. I seem not to have updated a lot of the appropriate date pages as yet, apparently. --Ian talk 16:36, 23 July 2007 (UTC)